What I Get For Saving A Damsel In Distress
by The Black Pearl Sorceress
Summary: What was Jack thinking when he was avoiding soldiers, trying to get the cuffs off and meeting Will Turner for the first time. Maybe something like this. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue.  
  
Summary: Basically, Jack's thoughts as he tries to escape Norrington and his men and meets Will Turner. And, of course, as he's trying to free himself from those handcuffs.  
  
A/N: I've only seen the movie twice (so far) so if I make a few little mistakes about what happens and when, or if I leave anything out, I apologize. Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are so hot!!! Sorry, just had to say that. ;]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A group of soldiers run by. Once they're gone, I come out from behind the statue, where I was hiding. The coast is clear for now, but that probably won't last. I duck into the nearest door, which happens to be the local blacksmith's. Perfect. Maybe I can find something in here to get rid of these bloody manacles.  
  
I swear, save a damsel in distress and you get arrested for it. What's this world coming to? It would have been much easier for me to just let her drown. And they seemed even more angry at me when I had to get rid of that corset so she could breath. Honestly, why do women wear the damned things if they can't breath in 'em? I don't think I'll ever understand that.  
  
Well, at least she tried to help me. Didn't seem too happy when I used her as a hostage though. Ah, well. Like I told her, I saved her life, she saved mine. We're even. And that look on that idiot Commodore's face when she had to put her arms around me to fasten my belt! Classic, I tell ye.  
  
Okay, there's a hammer. That could work. I pick it up, set down my hat and am about to try to get rid of these damn cuffs, when I hear a loud snore. I turn around, ready to defend myself If I have to. No one there. I walk forward and look around a pillar. There's some fat bloke sprawled in a chair in the corner. Cautiously, I come closer. He shows no signs of waking up any time soon. Well, judging from the smell, whew, and the bottle still clutched in his hand, I'd say this one's even drunker than I am. And that's saying something. I poke him and get no response at all. I start to turn away, but, on impulse, decide to test him. I turn around fast and yell, "Whoa!" very loudly. Nothing. Okay, so he's not a problem.  
  
Trying to hit a chain between your own hands with a hammer is harder than I though it would be. This isn't quite working. Oh, forget it. Tossing the hammer aside, I look around for something else that might get these blasted things off me.  
  
There's a donkey hooked up to some kind of gears. Hmm... There's a piece of metal that will probably end up being a sword in the fire. The end of it's red hot. That might work. Picking up the piece of hot metal, I go stand behind the donkey. Sorry about this, friend, I think. Oh, well. It'll get over it.  
  
The donkey takes off the second I touch the hot metal to it's rear. Immediately, the gears go into motion as the donkey runs around in circles. Tossing the metal aside, I fling the chain between the gears, hoping this works. It does. It takes a few seconds, but the gears tear the chain apart. I still have the cuffs, but at least I have full use of my hands again.  
  
The door creaks as someone lifts the latch to enter. I quickly back into the shadows.  
  
The young man who enters goes quickly to the still running donkey and calms it. After that, he goes and checks on the fat guy in the corner. "Right where I left you," he comments. Then he goes over to the anvil and stares at the hammer I left lying on it. "Not where I left you," he mumbles. Then he sees my hat. Oh, well. So much for him not noticing me.  
  
He looks up as he feels my sword against his neck. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."  
  
I know him from somewhere. I'm sure of it. "You see somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
  
He gives me a disdainful look. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," he spits out.  
  
"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," I tell him. "So, if you'll excuse me..." I give him a small salute and head for my hat. I'm not leaving without it. I hear a sound behind me and turn back to him. He's snatched up a sword and is pointing it at me. Great. He wants to be a hero. I have no desire to fight with this kid, but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And I'm not one to back down from a challenge. "Do you think this wise, boy?" I ask as I step forward and cross my sword against his. "Crossing swords with a pirate?"  
  
He glares me right in the eye. "You threatened Miss Swann," he says simply.  
  
We fight for a minute. He's good. Much better than I expected. Still, nothing I can't handle. "Only a little and you know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form," I tell him. "But how's your footwork? If I step here..." He counters with the same step. "Very good. Now, I step again." He steps as well. Very soon, he is no longer in the way of the exit. "Ta," I tell him and head for the door. As I'm about to lift the latch and leave, a sword flies right by me, inches from my head, and the tip buries itself in the wood. I tug at the door. The sword has effectively locked me in. And I can't pull it out of the wood either.  
  
I turn and face the boy, who looks a bit smug. I admit, I'm impressed, though hell will freeze over before I actually tell him that. I'm also annoyed. What is with this kid? "That is a wonderful trick," I tell him, the closest I'll ever come to admitting how impressed I am. "Except, once again, you're between me and my way out and now you have no weapon.  
  
He grabs a sword that isn't finished yet and was heating in the fire. Like the one I used earlier, it's glowing red hot at the end. This kid is insane. We fight again. We move to the pillar that holds up the gears I used to snap the chain. It's only then that I notice just how many swords are leaning against it. As we fight, I take a good look at them. They're exquisite. Fine craftsmanship. There are more leaning against the walls. Beautiful they are. "Who makes all these?" I ask him.  
  
"I do," he says. "And I practice with them three hours a day."  
  
Well, that explains a few things. Like why a blacksmith is such a good swordsman. Still, three hours a day? Doesn't he have a life? "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Well, he doesn't look happy at that comment. "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." He looks even angrier. I know I'm pushing it, but I just can't resist. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Now, he looks thoroughly pissed off. I'm not sure if it's the lack of a girl theory or my asking if he's a eunuch.  
  
"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he growls.  
  
The fight goes on and we somehow end up in the ceiling rafters. I'm not really sure how that happened. One minute we were fighting on the wagon... Oh, who cares. Once we're back on the ground, we keep fighting. Frankly, I'm losing patience. I need to get out of here before that Norrington idiot shows up. Finally, I dump a load of dust all over the boy.  
  
He yelps in surprise. He staggers and blinks as I pull out my gun. "You cheated!" he accuses.  
  
I shrug and smirk slightly. What can I say? "Pirate," I remind him. "Move away."  
  
To my utter amazement, and chargin, he doesn't move. "No," he says simply. He's between me and what is now my only exit, the back door.  
  
Okay, now I'm a little worried. This kid has more nerve than I gave him credit for. Great for him. Very bad for me. "Please, move!"  
  
"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
Damn! I only have the one shot. I ready to fire, even though it's the last thing I want to do. "This shot is not meant for you," I tell him. No, this shot is meant only for Barbossa. When I find that lying, mutinous bastard, I'll let him have it.  
  
He looks at me. He looks very confused.  
  
That's the last thing I see before I feel a thumping pain on the back of my head and the floor rises up to meet me. This is what I get for saving a dasel in distress, I think to myself. Then everything goes dark.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think. Good, bad, what? It was my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic. Please leave a review and please be gentle, even if you didn't like it. 


End file.
